Breaking Point
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: Erik's heart froze. This man not only new his real name, he also knew who he really was. They had come for him. They knew his identity and now they had a leverage against him. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again. Not after what happened with his wife and daughter almost three years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was nothing in his life more rewarding then finishing a prototype of anything. The small device was a welcomed feeling in his hands. He moved it around, weaving it through his fingers, letting the feeling of metal and the medical devices neatly placed within initiate his senses.

Dr. Aaron Risenek was no ordinary person. He was a geneticist and a genius when it came to the creation of life altering devices used to suppress certain genes within people. It was a strange gift, but one his was super thankful for.

Mainly due to the fact that the devices he made had made him rich.

He took a deep breath as he entered his office or laboratory which ever one you wanted to call it.

The click clacking of computer keyboards and the smell of machinery worked its way through the room. It was like pure joy to him for those smells and sounds to meet his ears.

"So now that I have the device made, I now need a test subject," Another person entered the room behind him. He seemed in awe of what was going on around him. The vast room of all the thrown away devices, working ones, the microscopes, the vials, EVERYTHING!

"Test subject?" The other person looked between the room and the doctor.

"Yes! Test subject! You know, like lab rats?" The doctor looked to the newcomer. He was tasked with being a lab tech for a man named Robert Stephens. Stephens was a General in the Army and a ruthless man. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. Basically, Risenek was just another cog in the machine.

"Yes I know that, but who are we looking for?"

"The most powerful mutant in all of the world." He could literally feel the man flinch behind him. Word on the street was that his daughter was killed during the latest mutant sighting. He wasn't exactly fond of them. And neither was Risenek.

"And who would that be?" Alex as he preferred to be called looked into a microscope. He was confused however when he saw small particles of something metal in the viewfinders.

He didn't dare say that out loud for fear he would react. The man he was after was the man who had killed Alex's parents after all.

"That is none of your concern. Just know that I am working day in and day out to try and get this completed before we go and capture our prey."

General Stephens nodded and turned away from the microscope and continued about his work.

"Don't forget that I hold all the cards here!" If he had a choice, he would use the kid as a lab rat. After all, it was shown that even though his daughter was killed by a mutant and he hated all mutants, he had a specific hatred for the man who killed her.

He looked at the device in his hands. Aaron was so tempted to sneak up on Robert and try the device but knew that he wanted to test it out on a much bigger target. One that would drive the device and his powers to the limits. With the military backing his endeavors, he knew he had the resources needed to take them on. The question was, where were they?

"The mutant known as Magneto is now considered a public hero after the defeat of the new mutant everyone is now calling Apocalypse. He is no longer a wanted fugitive."

Aaron stared at the television set. The red clad man who had been time and time again labeled as the bad guy was now being hailed as a hero.

"Pathetic. We all know exactly who you are," Aaron scowled at the image on the TV, "I'm coming for you! And there's nothing that is going to stop me!"

And with that he shut the TV off.

**Four Days Later...Salem Center, New York in a pub somewhere near the school for the gifted.**

"Come on Erik! You know I like a good story!" Charles Xavier goaded his friend on. Loud music and a lot of noise echoed throughout the pub that Charles and Erik found themselves in.

"And why would I tell you that one? That was one of my most embarrassing moments as a teacher!"

It was almost a celebratory night out on the town. Erik had decided to stay at the school and become a teacher. In what, he didn't exactly know because he did several things, but he was rather enjoying it. It felt good to have a family once again. Even if none of them were biologically related.

Erik twiddled with a small metal rod, letting it flow between his fingers as if it was a liquid. He always seemed to carry some small piece of some sort of metal in the event that he would have to defend himself. And since him and Charles decided it was a good idea to do this, just the two of them, he took it as a chance to make sure his method would work as the loud music did good to make him nervous.

Erik extended his senses to the room. He could feel the massive amounts of metal that also resided in the room. From necklaces to the bars holding some of the tables up, he knows if it came to it he had a lot he could fight with.

"Nope! Not going to tell you!" He sat his glass of whisky down rather roughly. Neither of them were drunk but he was beginning to feel the effects of the drink in his system.

"Erik, you know I could just read your mind and discover the story for myself," Erik felt his friend's breath on his ear before it registered what was going on.

"You wouldn't!" He mentally put up as much of a mental barrier as he could. He knew Charles, being the powerful telepath that he was, could easily break through it, but it was partly fun to tease him and partly because he fully believed that Charles sometimes read his thoughts.

"I have done it before!" Charles held a finger up in the air as if trying to prove a point.

"Where's my helmet when I need it?" Both of them fell into a fit of laughter. It felt good to get out and not worry about anything. Well, Erik did worry, but more about his identity as Magneto being found out by these folks than really anything. Even though he was now being called out as a hero, some people still resented him.

Since the public declaration that he was a hero, no longer the menace that followed him from his escapades in DC, he was a free man. No longer needing to run around from continent to continent, looking for a place to hide every second of his life. He was thankful that he had friends like Charles who was willing to give him a home when he had none. It felt good to have a friend like that.

As if on queue, Charles' expression changed from having a good time to worry himself.

"Charles, is something wrong?"

"I've been constantly using my abilities to probe the area. I believe someone is watching us." Erik felt Charles' mind against his own. Penetrating it, not in a harmful way, but just enough to speak to him and let him know he was there.

"How do you know?" Erik turned to look at the surroundings. He tried his best to make sure he didn't look suspicious, but he wanted to check it out.

The uneasy feeling surfaced stronger. Erik had to use what mental capacity that wasn't focused on listening to Charles, to keep from grabbing the nearest metal object and cause mass chaos.

"I say it's time for us to be going!" Erik looked back to Charles and smiled. He signaled to their waiter and as soon as the check was paid, they started making their way out the door.

And they would have made a swift exit too if it wasn't for the fact that a pretty young lady smashed right into Erik, causing her to fall and splashing a drink all over the front of his shirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" The female dropped down to pick up the discarded glass.

"Don't worry about it! It happens to the best of us."

"_Be careful Erik! Something doesn't seem right about this girl._" Erik heeded Charles' warning but continued on his conversation, "_I'll head out to the car. Don't take to long!"_

"And what might your name be?" Erik helped her stand, doing his best to act as if Charles wasn't in his head. He gave a mental nod of affirmation and then proceeded to focus on the lady in front of him.

"My name is Erika Lempsky." He felt one her delicate female hands touch his arm, "Thank you for helping me up!"

But a sharp pain in his arm caused him some alarm though he tried not to show it.

"You're welcome!" He watched her retreat to the bar top and then followed Charles out the door. At the same time, he held his arm in pain.

As soon as he was out the door, he examined his arm. There was a small trickle of blood running down it. Erik felt a small surge of panic well through him. Though he wasn't sure if this person had did this on accident or on purpose, all he knew was that Charles and himself needed to get out of here.

He made his way back to the car he had driven himself and Charles in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the wheelchair and the car unoccupied.

"Charles, where are you?" Erik looked around the parking lot to see if he could locate his friend using his eyes and his mind simultaneously.

"_Erik! I need help!_" Charles' voice trickled through the mind link.

"Where are you?" However instead of a reply, he all of a sudden could see where Charles was. He was in the forest on the back end of the building. With the mental images spinning through his mind he looked through the trees and back soon realized could just barely make out the building through the trees. "I'm coming! Hang on!"

Erik cut off his link with Charles and ran all out toward the forest. He clenched the rod of metal in his hand ready to use it a moment's notice.

He was in a frenzy. Trying to quickly make it to his friend proved difficult as the underbrush in the forest was a mess. It was a surprise to him that he didn't trip.

But Erik soon slowed listening for the sound of anything that would clue him into Charles' location.

Nothing. It was as if Charles had disappeared all together. In looking back toward the pub that him and Charles had just vacated, he realized his was exactly where he needed to be.

"Welcome Erik!" A voice that Erik didn't recognize startled him. He ducked behind a tree and listened intently for the voice again. He tried to control his breathing, and tried to be stealthy. At that point though he had already been spotted, "There's no use in hiding. I know you're there."

Erik took one deep breath then rounded the corner.

There were three people he could see. First it was the woman who had run into him inside the pub. And standing next to her was an older gentleman in what appeared to be a lab coat. And then all of a sudden, six members of some sort of military appeared behind Erik. He had to mentally stop himself from doing something rash.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Erik rolled the metal cylinder through his fingers poised and waiting for the time to strike.

"I know your name through the media. You've been all over the news here recently!"

Erik just glared.

"I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but let me give you a peace offering." And with that Erik watched as Charles was dragged into the midst. They threw him in between Erik and the rest.

"Charles!" Erik resisted the urge to run to his friend's side. He knew that one wrong move could spiral them into a battle that no one would be able to win. And that would end tragically for him and Charles.

Erik felt Charles mind brush up against his. Letting him in, he felt a flurry of emotions running through his friend's mind as he himself was trying to process what was going on.

"_Charles! What happened?_" The mind link was strong. From what Erik had no clue, but if he had to guess it had something to do with the close proximity that he was to Charles.

"_They ambushed me at the car, took me from my wheelchair and said they were going to use me as bait for you_," Charles just left it at that. "Erik, I'm fine!"

"Yes he is fine for the time being," the man in the lab coat knelt down behind Charles and smiled, "And he will remain fine if you cooperate, Magneto."

Erik's heart froze. This man not only new his real name, he also knew who he really was. They had come for him. They knew his identity and now they had a leverage against him. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again. Not after what happened with his wife and daughter almost three years ago.

"Cooperate?" Erik fidgeted with the metal rod now more than he had the whole night. He was ready to use his abilities to dispatch their attackers if it came to that.

"Yes cooperate. You know like 'do what i say and no one gets hurt'?" The man gestured toward him acting as if he was dumb, "And you can start cooperating by putting down the metal rod in your hand."

Erik stood stock still in total disbelief. He looked at the rod in his hand debating on whether or not to use it on the man or not. He had sharpened one end to a point almost like a spear. That way, in the event that he needed to protect himself, he could.

"H..how did you..."

"He's another telepath Erik!" Charles called out from behind their shared enemy. This prompted the metal bender to look between his friend and the man in the lab coat.

"Well done! You managed to figure out my secret without even asking!" Then the man kicked a prone Charles right smack in the stomach.

Erik all but charged at the man out of anger. No one attacked a friend on his watch. The only thing stopping him was catching a glance at a gun in the lady's hand.

"Drop it or else he dies right here and right now." The lady who had ran into him inside the pub now pointed a gun straight at Charles' head.

Erik waisted no time putting the rod down on the ground, granting Charles another chance at life.

"Now, Gracie! That is no way to treat a guest!" The lab coated man whispered something into his friend's ear and then the lady started her trek over to face Erik.

"Not that you would need it anyway handsome," the lady who was now identified as Gracie, ran her hand across his face in an affectionate manner. She then ran her hand down his neck and down his right arm once again. For the second time that night, Erik felt a sharp prick this time not just in one arm, but in both arms. He gasped and backed away from her as far back as he could get away without looking like he was running away.

"What is with you lady?" Erik felt the metal in the rod and tried to call it to him but something wasn't right. The metal he knew was there and that he could usually sense was nearby, was suddenly no where to be found.

His eyes widened at the notion.

"Ah yes! You discovered my serum!"

"What did you do to me?" Erik resumed his trek backward but was quickly stopped almost completely surrounded by men dressed in military uniforms. Every last one of them had a gun pointed at either himself or at Charles who was still laying helpless on the ground, "And who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Aaron Risenek," the man in the lab coat began to walk closer. "And what I did to you was introduce a serum into your bloodstream that inhibits your metal bending abilities."

Erik watched as this Risenek fellow grew closer all the while brandishing a gun in his hand aimed directly for his midsection. He tensed when his back hit a tree, extremely cornered both physically as well as cornered without his powers.

"You know," Erik slight panicked when a wave of pressure washed over his body. He was effectively held fast against the trudnk of the tree by some invisible force, "I've been watching you for a while now and I have to say, I love your abilities. The way you can seamlessly destroy a building with just a flick of your hand, wow!"

The doctor laughed hysterically for a few seconds.

"I also have to say how impressed I am with your ability to remain alive despite everyone coming after you. Now what I could do with that."

Erik felt the reassuring presence of Charles in his mind. He slowly opened his raised mental barriers just enough to let Charles in, but keep the madman out.

"_He's preparing to do something with his mind against you. I'm going to shield your mind with mine. The only problem with that is that you will have to lower your shields in order for it to take full effect._"

Erik did his best to act like he wasn't having a full conversation with Charles through the mind. If this man was indeed another telepath, he probably knew what to look for.

"Now the next thing I want you to do to cooperate is lower your mental shield that I can sense you have up," Risenek tapped Erik's forehead with one of his fingers, "And let me in, or else."

The gun that he had previously pointed at Erik was now pointed back at Charles.

"I know what said before about not harming our guests, but when they are as powerful as you two are, I'm not going to leave anything to chance."

"_I am shielding you on the count of three._"

There was a second presence in his mind. One that wasn't welcomed. He assumed that it was the presence of this doctor who stood between him and his friend.

"The ability to move anything metal," Erik was puzzled at how quickly this man would bounce around from subject to subject as if it was no big deal, "I wonder what that's like."

"Maybe, if you had not taken away my powers, I could have shown you what it does," Erik smirked at the scared expression Dr. Risenek gave him.

"_One_," Charles spoke up finally.

"You know exactly why I couldn't do that," The metal bender grew curious at this, watching as the good doctor glanced down at the discarded metal rod on the ground in front of him, "But what I can do is aggressively persuade you to come with me."

"_Two! Start lowering your mental shields Erik!_"

"I'm not interested, but thanks for the offer," Erik knew he could fight his way out of this scenario real easy if it came to that. But with the presence of an evil telepathic being and due to the fact that he was without his powers, he didn't dare try.

"Well that's interesting because...I'm not asking."

"_Three! Erik NOW!_" No sooner had Charles given the word, two things happened. The first was that Charles' mind filled Erik's with a strong warmth that only he could give. Second was a sharp pain that came from the other invading mind. A battle ensued between Charles and Aaron. Erik gasped and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the military men who had rushed forward and were now holding him up.

After a few seconds of the battle, Charles eventually won out. The shield was now in place within Erik's mind. This was definitely one time Erik wished he had his helmet with him.

"Well, look who's come out to play!" The man turned toward Charles, who , from Erik's vantage point, was still lying prone on the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Charles must have been concentrating so hard that he had to speak softly.

"I believe I can't. Now do me a favor and don't interfere."

Erik noticed the woman from before walking over from behind Charles. With Charles' focus diverted to both himself and Dr. Risenek, he wouldn't see her coming.

"No!" And Erik launched himself at her. But this time, he was able to feel the piece of metal he came here with and grabbed it.

The rod suddenly became an extension of both Erik's abilities and his arm. He struck Risenek to the ground then proceeded to send the blunt end of the rod flying into Gracie's head. She became disoriented enough to allow Erik a chance to get behind her. Using what little of his metal bending abilities that he had access to, he positioned the sharp end of the rod between his hand and her throat. He let it hover there, showing that at the flick of his fingers, she was as good as dead.

"I said stay away from him!" Erik stared out from behind her and saw the look of surprise on Risenek's face. Charles also shared the sentiment as he too looked behind him right at Erik.

Risenek just stared in shock. It hadn't been but a few minutes and Erik already had his abilities back. Albeit not strong, but it was there.

"Extraordinary!" Erik watched the man raise his hands. All the military men raised their weapons also taking aim and waiting for the word to fire, "Easy now! Let's not do anything rash here."

"You know, I could easily take each and everyone of you out right here, right now." Erik used his head to gesture to the many guns right behind him.

"I know you could, but you won't." The lab coated man knelt down toward Charles all the while looking up at the metal bender. He then took a hold of Charles' shoulder and squeezed it hard, "Your friend's life depends on it."

For in Aaron's hand sat a knife.

"Now let her go, and you," wagging the knife in Charles' face, "And let him go, and nothing will happen."

It was a tense few moments before Erik reluctantly let the lady go. He shoved her out in front almost causing her to land on Charles.

"Good! Now it's your turn," The knife was then pointed toward Erik all the while Risenek looked at Charles.

Erik's fingers twitched at the sudden urge to rip the knife clean out of this madman's hands. He wanted so badly to either send a bullet or send the knife straight through this man's head.

Erik's malicious thoughts were interrupted however when he felt the sudden disappearance of Charles' mind from his own. He panicked slightly knowing now he was vulnerable to another telepath.

"Good! Now that we all are cooperating with one another, I say it's time to leave."

"We aren't going with you," Erik took two huge steps forward, standing directly over the top of Charles and looking directly down at Aaron.

"Oh like I said before, I'm not asking!" As swift as the wind, the man out his two hands on Charles' head and gave him orders to fall asleep. Charles has been caught off guard too much to respond and fell down unconscious. The man then quickly turned towards Erik, freezing him in place till his men could get behind him.

Erik just gritted his teeth in frustration. He wasn't about to go down without a fight, but he literally couldn't move a muscle.

"You know, I wasn't initially going to take the both of you, but now I see he's a good hostage to have." The man stood and faced Erik taking not of Erik's steely gaze looking right at him. "I see we also have a stubborn one of the group. Now how will I make you bend to my will?"

Erik barred his mental shields as hard as he could, trying to prevent what happened to Charles to happen to him. He was hoping that he could avoid an un-welcomed presence in his mind. But he had no clue how long it would last.

The welcomed feeling of metal against his skin gave him some hope that he would be able to somehow make it out of this situation unscathed. The execution however of said feat was what he was struggling with.

"_Drop the piece of metal_," this startled Erik, hearing a voice that wasn't Charles. If it wasn't for the fact that he was frozen in place, he thought he would have probably fallen down in surprise, "_Drop it now!_"

Erik felt the harsh mental persuasion push against his mind. He could feel his eyes closed almost involuntarily as he struggled to keep a grip on the metal rod. He could feel the nerves in his fingers twitch, fighting every second for control over his hand.

"_Drop it!_" The voice grew louder, Erik's hand twitched harder. Every fiber in his arm was shaking so much so that he had to use his other arm to steady it, "_I said drop it!_"

Erik couldn't hold on any longer and let his hand relax. The metal rod fell to the ground for the second time that night. He was no longer frozen in place which prompted the military men behind him to draw nearer.

"Thank you," The soldiers who were initially standing behind Dr. Risenek moved to stand behind him.

"What do you want with me?"

"What I want is your powers!" The men knocked Erik's knees out from underneath him in an attempt to pin him to the ground. All of a sudden, Erik was in fight mode for he found himself no longer frozen by the mind of a maniac.

He punched the soldier to his right square in the nose and then followed it up with an uppercut to the man's jaw that was located to his left. He then used his leverage on the ground to sweep his legs under the man behind him, knocking him to the ground. He was winning.

But then he couldn't move again.

The soldiers moved to apprehend him shortly thereafter.

His arms were forcibly extended to either side of him. They shoved him on his knees, eliciting a groan from Erik as the pain rushed through him. His arms were almost hugged, exposing his arms to either side. Two sets of strong hands held his shoulders and one clamped down on the back of his neck pressing him down to where it would injure him if he tried anything.

"Now will you cooperate?" Erik eyed Aaron as the man knelt in front of him. His steely grey eyes met Erik's bright blue ones and the two just glared at each other.

In response, Erik struggled against the vice grip of the soldiers behind him.

"Looks like that's a no," Erik flinched when the man reached out and grabbed his face. Aaron gently put his hands on the metal bender's temples. Erik felt the familiar presence of a telepath in his mind, then felt the pain as the walls he so carefully put up were violently torn down. He then watched as the man picked up the discarded metal rod and wagged it front of him much like he did to Charles with the knife.

Erik watched the man's hands, keeping a close eye on where the rod was. Just as easily as he could call it to his own hands, the doctor could use it to strike him.

"If you would be so kind as to _go to sleep now,_" The doctor inched the rod ever so closer to Erik's right shoulder. The metal bender could feel the the sharp tip brush up against it, but still couldn't feel the metal within.

Erik also immediately felt drowsy, but he fought it hard. Years of being friends with Charles had its benefits. He had taught himself how to resist and stop mental persuasions without his helmet. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was helping prolong his protection against the effects of this telepath's mind.

"Quit fighting me!" This time the words were in his mind.

"Never!" Erik surprised himself when he sounded like a cornered snake ready to strike.

"Well then," And the doctor smashed the rod right into Erik's shoulder.

Erik cried out in immense pain.

"_GO TO SLEEP, NOW!_" The suggestion hit home more and the drowsiness returned. Erik felt himself slipping from reality and knew his body was also going limp as well.

"Get out of my head!" This was one time he wished Charles was here to help him. Erik didn't admit often that he needed help, but today he was going to make an exception.

"_I will NOT get out of your head until you go to sleep!_" Erik's back relaxed just enough to where he almost fell backward. If it wasn't for the soldier holding his neck he probably would have, "_Good! Good! You're almost asleep now."_

The force of the suggestion came in more strong now. Erik caught on to its intensity when his eyelids started closing involuntarily.

"_Now let's take that final step,_" Erik weakly struggled, but didn't get far when a timely kick to the stomach caused that to stop immediately.

"_GO TO SLEEP!_"

And with that Erik felt his mind wander into the precipices of the endless bliss of sleep. The last thing he remembered was Dr. Risenek saying one thing.

"Thank you for your cooperation!"

And with that the soldiers let him go and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back for another story! Sorry I neglected to add an Author's note in the last chapter! I had way too many words in the last one compared to a normal chapter by me! **

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this! Please note I did start out writing this story BEFORE Dark Phoenix came out so it won't include any moments from that movie. **

**Anyway, i would love it if you added a review at the end of your reading session! I want to know what you think of the story!**

Chapter 2

His head hurt. It hurt more than he remembered it ever hurting before. Considering his gifts, one would think this would happen more often. But when it did happen, it would take Charles so off guard it was often strange.

But despite the pain, he decided to push through it and reach out with his mind to try to figure out what was going on and where he was.

He at first felt nothing. No minds in at least the general vicinity anyway. But then almost all at once, there were several minds that flashed through to his.

"_I'm bored." _One of them said

"_When's lunch?" _So it wasn't lunchtime yet which gave Charles an indicator that it wasn't quite yet noontime.

Out of all these voices there were two that peaked his interest.

"_Doctor, are they awake yet?" _The second voice seemed very demanding.

"_Patients General! This takes time! If this process is rushed, it could produce some negative effects that we don't want."_

"_General? Hmm that was interesting_." That would also explain the military personnel there in the back of the bar when himself and Erik had been captured.

"_How long do you think it will take?" _The General seemed agitated for some reason.

"_Maybe a few more hours. Depends on how long you would prefer me to make sure their powers aren't working." _

That was an interesting tidbit of information he wasn't expecting to overhear.

"_The telepath, I don't care how long he doesn't have his powers. But the metal bender, I want him out as long as possible. His powers are too great to allow him to be free to use them."_

_"Point taken. Then I will keep Magneto under sedation and let the other do what he wishes. But I must warn you, Magneto was able to quickly get out of the concoction I made up the other day."_

_"Just make sure that whatever you do, make sure that there will be consequences if they make one wrong move."_

_"Understood. Now if you will excuse me, General, I've got patients to tend to," _Charles was then abruptly cut off from the conversation.

Charles couldn't believe what he just overheard. This wasn't just any random event where the two of them were captured. Apparently, they , or at least Erik was here for a very specific reason. What reason remained to be seen or heard, or whatever one would call that, but it was reason enough for Charles to be worried.

Speaking of Erik, Charles then reached out with his mind again to try and see if he could locate Erik. Of course it was fairly easy. If what the this doctor and General were saying, then Erik would be unconscious. And unconscious minds were the easiest for Charles to find.

But he couldn't find him. At least not right now.

Charles opened his eyes to find that he was in a dimly lit room. It wasn't too bright that it would hurt his eyes, but it wasn't too dark to where he couldn't see what was going on around him.

He found himself in a sterile white room. filled with all sorts of equipment. There was a wall of cabinets and counters to his left and in front of him, but then on the wall to his right, there was a giant glass wall leading to another room which was currently pitch black.

"Look who's awake!" Before Charles opened his eyes, he felt a sharp prick in the crook of his right elbow. All of a sudden he couldn't access his powers.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a sterile white room filled with all sorts of equipment ranging from microscopes to medical monitoring devices.

"Where am I? And what was that sharp prick I just felt?" Charles attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes but only succeeded in blurring his vision more.

"I can't tell you where you are. But what I can tell you is that I injected you with an inhibitor serum. It will stop you from using powers."

"To...today? What day is it?"

"Today is Wednesday," the man was different than Dr. Risenek, "You and your metal bending friend were captured two days ago."

"Two days?" Charles say straight up, despite the headache that he had.

"My master has ways of persuade people into long sleep."

"And what of my friend?" Charles clamped his fingers on the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache and then laid back down as the dizziness set in.

"Erik Lensherr?" The lan smiled sinisterly and looked over to a large glass window to Charles' right, "He's right in there."

The lights came on in an adjacent room separated by the glass. The set up was very much the same, except there were four armed guards standing around at various points with guns drawn.

Then Charles spotted Erik who was still unconscious. Erik was shirtless and his right shoulder was bandaged with stark white gauze stained red by his blood. Bruises covered his chest and some of the rest of his exposed skin. It looked like he had been beaten into submission.

Charles sat up again, not believing what he was seeing. All of the armed men turned their guns toward Erik as the door opened up revealing Dr. Risenek on the other side of it. The doctor walked in and dismissed the guards. Charles watched as the man walked over to a chair that was situated on the other side of the bed that Erik was sleeping on. The "good" doctor's gaze gave way to belief that he was a predator looking at his prey, ready to strike it down at any given moment.

"What is Risenek doing?" Charles turned toward the man in the room with him. Charles watched as a smirk appeared on his face.

"He's just going to make sure that your friend remains asleep for a little while longer."

Charles turned back to watch Risenek place one hand on Erik's forehead and then the other on Erik's chest. The man closed his eyes and soon the room stilled. Charles was caught off guard when a small whimper emanated from Erik's mouth. Erik hardly, if ever showed weakness to anyone, but Charles knew that in the fragile state of unconsciousness a psychic could wreak havoc on another mind.

It seemed like Erik was reliving something. As Charles looked on, he saw Erik's face several times scrunch up in something he could only assume was pain. He could see Erik's breaths start to quicken and small cries for the man to stop hovered on Erik's lips.

And this went on for several minutes. This was one time where Charles really wished he had his legs. He longed to walk over to the window and demand that Risenek release whatever hold he had on Erik.

Just as quick as it started, Risenek opened his eyes and it was all done. All Charles could do was glare at the doctor as the two made eye contact. Risenek smirked and then turned to walk back through the front door.

"Dr. Risenek has been doing that for the last twenty-four hours. Says it's keeping him subdued," Charles thoughts went immediately back to the night they were both captured. He had a sneaking suspicion that it probably had something to do with the way Erik reacted to their attempted and subsequent capture.

All Charles could do was glare at the spot Dr. Risenek had just occupied moments before. The man was a monster and didn't deserve to lay a hand on either of them let alone Erik.

But that display of aggression was short lived when all of a sudden Risenek was on Charles' side of the glass.

"Good morning Charles Xavier!"

Charles remained silent for fear of the anger he now harbored against the doctor would come out in a way that wouldn't end well for him.

"Not going to talk?" Risenek turned his back to Charles and started to walk away, "Well then tha..."

"What did you just do to Erik?" Charles felt like he had to keep this guy talking. He was through with all the charades and honestly wished that for once Risenek would be motivated to tell him something even without his powers. He wished he knew why he was caught in the middle and what exactly was Erik's role in all this.

"Oh him?" The bed shifted slightly as Risenek sat down at the foot of the bed, "I'm just curious about him is all.

"So all that turmoil I saw you just put him through was what? Some sort of sick twisted game you're playing?"

"He was too stubborn to let me in, so I had to cause him some discomfort to lessen the blow some."

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend was being tortured all because he was being stubborn? What kid of sick twisted guy did you have to be to do something like that to a man who had done you no harm?

Unbeknownst to Charles, a tear fell free from his eyes and started trailing down his cheek.

"Aww! Does the great Charles Xavier have a soft spot for Erik Lensherr?"

Now he had done it.

"You listen here! I don't know who you are or what you're going to do with the two of us. But lay another finer or your mind on him, and I will kill you!"

The tension that followed was so palpable, one could cut it with a knife. Charles stared long and hard into Risenek's eyes, wishing that he had his powers to persuade this guy to leave him along, but it was broken when all of a sudden, Risenek burst out laughing.

"Ha! You are in no position to negotiate my friend," Risenek tapped Charles' foot hidden beneath the blanket.

"And what if I actually did?"

"Then it looks like I might have a decent fight on my hands!" Risenek chuckled for a brief couple of seconds before growing serious once more, "But I'm not anything if but a good host. So, here's my proposition for you."

All Charles could do was remain silent. Hoping his silence was an invitation for the man to continue on his verbal tirade.

"Since out of the two of you, Charles, you have been the most cooperative, here's my deal. If you do everything I ask of you, I won't touch him. If you act like your friend in there," Charles followed the gesture of the doctor toward the wall, eyes landing on Erik, "I'll make sure to torture him in the worst ways imaginable. Plus, as an added bonus, I'll be generous and stop inhibiting both you and Mr. Lensherr's powers."

Charles looked between both the doctor and his friend on the other side of the glass. From what Charles knew of Erik, the man had been through a lot as a kid. When his powers manifested, the work of a madman, much like Risenek, had broken through and experimented on Erik. Not saying that Erik was being tortured now, but it was close enough to make Charles cringe at the thought. He knew deep down that if he didn't accept this deal, Erik might relive some of the worst moments of his life.

"So, do we have a deal?" Risenek leaned on the edge of the bed Charles was occupying. His gaze was one of a man who had achieved his goals. Smug and victoriously arrogant. Charles quickly vowed to himself that he would wipe that grin right off of the man's face when given the chance.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Charles shook the doctor's hand as it was extended out to him.

"Good," Charles watched as Risenek turned around and began making his way out of the room. But he quickly halted, "Oh I almost forgot."

Charles instinctively cringed when Doctor Aaron Risenek drew so close to whisper into his ear.

"One wrong move, and I'll make it my personal mission to make sure neither of you see the light of day."

The man backed away and smiled. Not the usual friendly smile, but one of a man who was like a snake readying itself to strike.

"Good day Mr. Xavier."

Charles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"_At least he bought himself and Erik a much needed respite," _Charles thought, looking back through the glass at his friend. He longed to be in the same room as his fellow mutant. He wanted to ward away any dangers that may come up as a result of the issue.

But Charles could only hope, was that whenever Erik woke up, he would be ok.


End file.
